Late Night Shenanigans
by poppyeverdeen
Summary: Lily is interupted by some people outside her door..WARNING (PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING) : Smut, smut, smut, gang bang, more smut, OOC. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine. They belong to Jo, and I borrowed Adam McKinnon from Jewels5's TLAT. If you haven't read it, please do. I apologise again for the weirdness.**

* * *

Lily stirred as she heard noises outside her dormitory one Friday night in late December. As Head Girl she had her own room, located right at the top of the spiral staircase leading to the girls dormitories, so hearing voices outside the room was uncommon. She sat up in bed, flicking her thick hair behind her ears and pulling her duvet up around her to shield her from the cold.

Before she could listen hard enough to try to work out who it was disturbing her at that unearthly hour, there was a loud bang as the door flew open and her boyfriend James Potter swayed in.

"Lils! You're aw-awake.." he slurred, walking over to the bed.

"No thanks to you," she said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. "banging around outside, what was all that about?"

"Babe, I just wanted to see you," he grabbed her around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lily squirmed and pushed him away. "James, you're drunk. Go to bed."

"Am not. Can't I sleep with you tonight?" He grinned crookedly at her and reached for her again.

"Are too. And no, you can't." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away again. "I mean it James!"

James pouted at her. "Why?" He whined, moving so that he sat next to her on the bed. He threw his arm around her and rested it on her shoulders.

"Because," she started, trying to squirm out of his grasp, "like I said, you're drunk."

"I haven't even drunk!" He stated boldly, attempting to kiss her again. He frowned. "Well, not that much."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"...That I can remember, anyway."

"Exactly." Lily said shrewdly, lifting his arm off her shoulders and pushing him away from her.

With a thump, James fell off the side of the bed and landed on the floor, lying on his back with his arms and legs splayed out.

"Oww!" he moaned, attempting to stand up again, but falling back to the floor in the attempt.

This got too much for Lily. She exploded into a fit of giggles at the sight of her boyfriend stumbling and falling on the floor in the middle of the night. Much to her amusement, James finally regained his balance and grinned at her.

She grinned back, rolling her eyes slightly as he returned to his spot next to her on the bed. He immediately leant in to kiss her again, and this time it was a few seconds before Lily pushed him away.

"You didn't even answer my question before," she elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "What was all that banging outside for? It was far too noisy to only be you out there." When he didn't reply, she continued, "Come on, spill."

"Just the boys."

"Just the boys? What were they doing outside my room?"

James smiled at her sheepishly. "I dunno."

"You must know." She rolled her eyes as James shook his head again.

"Why don't you ask them?"

At Lily's confusion, James shouted at the top of his voice, "Oi, PADFOOT!"

At this sound not only Sirius, but Remus, Peter and Adam McKinnon all stuck their heads into Lily's room.

Lily shrieked with laughter at the sight of them all there, but then turned to James. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

James kissed Lily again, but as Lily pulled away he grabbed her lower back and pulled her up against his body. "Babe, just don't talk now, okay? Just feel. They're just gonna join us tonight, that's all. Nothing to worry about. You'll enjoy it." He kissed her again, and this time he slid his cold hands clumsily up the back of her large t-shirt that she wore to bed.

She pulled away again. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ssh babe," James murmured against her neck, showering it with kisses. "Relax. You'll like it."

Sirius now spoke up. "He lost the bet see, Evans. Its his forfeit."

"I don't care about some stupid bet!" she shot him her worst look and tried to wriggle away from James.

James held her tightly in his vice like grip. "Please babe? For me? You'll like it." He didn't give her a chance to answer before he pulled her in for another kiss, and this time she didn't pull away.

Encouraged by her compliance, James carried on kissing her.

Lily didn't dare open her eyes, she sat with her body pressed up against James', and didn't make a sound as she felt strange hands behind her lift the bottom of her old t-shirt up, and pull it over her head. As she had not worn underwear to bed, she was now completely naked. She let them, and as James continued to suck at her neck, she felt someone slide in behind her and grope around for the front of her chest. The strange hands pinched her nipple hard, and she let out a whimper as the pain shot through her again and again.

But, she decided, it was a good pain. She would do this, she thought, for James. She opened her eyes.

Three of the other four boys stood around the large bed, each with their trousers around their knees and a large erection protruding from between each of their legs. She shivered as she realised that the boy attacking her breasts was in fact Adam McKinnon, the boyfriend of one of her best friends, Marlene. She could feel his length pressed up against her back, and it caused her to take a look around at what the other boys had lined up for her.

Adam slithered away from her back, and she observed each of them individually. Adam and Remus weren't that much different from James, she decided, and Peter was slightly smaller. However, when she caught sight of Sirius' erection, her breath caught in her throat. He was massive, a lot larger than she remembered, and the sight of it rather scared her. Catching her staring, Sirius shot her a cheeky grin.

I'll let them do the work, she thought, as she turned back to James and kissed him again. His mouth tasted of firewhisky and cigarettes, and Lily came to the conclusion that all five boys were probably just as drunk as her boyfriend was. She felt hands snake around her waist and she recognised them instantly. She and James had tried a threesome before, and of course, Sirius had been the one to join them.

She arched her back at his touch, leaning back into him, and meanwhile exposing her breasts fully to James. He took the hint and took one nipple in his mouth, occasionally biting down on it as he knew she loved. She let out a whimper and leaned further back into Sirius, who tilted her head to the side to catch her in a kiss. Just as she had suspected, he too tasted off alcohol and cigarettes. She moaned into his mouth, and he reached down below James to reach the sensitive area between her legs and found her clit. He began rubbing it hard, and she melted at his touch, moaning loudly.

"Maybe it'd be easier if you, y'know, came down here Lily" Remus slurred, causing her to look up from her two lovers at the other horny teenage boys waiting for her. She sighed, but complied and joined the others who stood at the base of her bed. Making her way towards Remus, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height. He attacked her lips viciously and rested his hands on her waist, then lead her to the other end of the room, where he pressed her up against the wardrobe.

"Oi, Lupin, leave some for us!" Adam shouted at him teasingly, as he followed them, along with the other boys.

Lily and Remus, however, took no notice, and continued making out passionately. Lily wrapped one leg out around his waist, and Adam, seeing his opening, sat down and slid underneath Lily, his back against the wardrobe, staring up at her moist pussy. Licking his lips with a grin to James, he grabbed her hips and guided her opening towards his open mouth. At the moment of contact, Lily pulled her lips away from Remus' and let out a sound of ecstasy.

"Ooh!" she moaned loudly, adjusting her leg around Remus so Adam had better access. Remus grabbed her thigh and held it up, leaving her open and exposed to Adam's grinning mouth. Just as Lily returned to kissing Remus she felt a cold hand grab her breast and cup it gently. Opening her eyes she saw Peter at her side, a hungry look in his eyes as he fondled her chest.

Adam grabbed her ass cheeks and jiggled them, bouncing Lily up so she fell down hard on his mouth. Supporting her weight with his arms, he licked and sucked at her, causing her to rub her clit against Remus' hard, defined abs. As she bounced up and down, her breasts flung wildly about and Peter cupped them again, feeling them jiggle in his hands before he leant over and took one in his mouth as he had seen James do earlier.

She felt one of Adam's hand leave her ass, and she felt one of his fingers poke around at her entrance, and then slowly slipped inside her, causing her to cry out.

"Please," she whimpered, "Adam, please,"

At hearing her speak his name like that Adam began to, ever so slowly, pump his finger in and out of her. Lily began moving her hips against his finger, and as he added another finger and picked up the pace, she began grinding her hips faster and faster against him, causing her breasts to jump up and down again, and Peter squeezed them hard as he continued to suck at them.

Remus, getting impatient, gently teased Lily by slipping a long finger down against her lower back, and upon reaching her ass, leaned her forwards slightly so her ass was exposed. He lifted his hand and slapped down on her ass hard, leaving a red mark where his fingers had been. She screamed out, but let Remus continue with his work. He found her little ass hole and pressed his finger against it hard, and a shooting pleasure shot up through Lily.

As Adam continued to finger her and Peter attacked her breasts, Remus slid a finger up her ass hole. Lily scremed out and opened her previously closed eyes to see James and Sirius standing either side of the four of them, jerking off at the sight of Lily writhing under the touch of the three boys.

As she caught James' eye, Lily suddenly longed for the familiarity of her boyfriend. Removing her leg from around Remus and stepping away from the wardrobe, she caused Adam and Remus to remove their fingers and Peter to step away.

She made her way over to James, smirking, and replaced his hands, which rested on his dick, with her own. Whilst she gently tossed him off she kissed him and James found her clit and pinched it just the way he knew would make her gasp out. When she did, he smirked, and began running his fingers through her hair.

Taking the hint, Lily got down on her knees and teased him. She gently flicked his head with her tongue, and as he grunted, she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. She had not been bobbing up and down on his dick for long, however, when she felt someone lift her from behind off her boyfriend and placed her a few inches to the right, to where Adam stood. Not hesitating, Lily took him in her mouth as well.

The person moved her again, and she carried on complying, sucking off the best she could to whomever she was placed infront of. This carried on for a while, before she felt James' familiar tongue lick up her entrance. She shivered and stopped what she was doing to turn and face him.

* * *

This will most probably be continued, let me know what you think :)


End file.
